User talk:Sanchonachos
Are you sure? Really, are you sure? Well, fine. You could have as many aircraft as you want. I don't want to threaten anybody like how I accidentally threatened Tails. But try not to eat up into Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic's space as they are confirmed by the South Pole Council to be the official airline of the USA. Just don't get too many aircraft. 15 A380s = fine. 100 B737 = fine. 50 A340 = problem. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) P.S., try Airline Mogul. -- Sanchonachos was here-- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 21:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 22:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) About SPCIA I think that there should be changes made to the South Pole City International Airport #The airport's name should be "South Pole Intercontienental", since it can't fly to Asia or Europe, or it'll cause a war with humans. #It should have 5 terminals. Terminal 5 for the flag carriers, Terminal 4 for MammothAir, it's subsidaries and another airline opening soon, Terminal 3 for other international carriers, Terminal 2 for domestic carriers, and Terminal 1 for inter-state. #Don't write Margate Airlines or Dorkgual Airways. The nerds here agreed on the name dorkugalair.co.dk. Do shift the article there. Also, I think MammothAir shouldn't be a secondary flag carrier. It should be a primary. And do remember, Bombarider is not Pontrier, it's Bombarder . Anyway, the Airline Mogul site is http://www.airlinemogul.com RE:Intercontienantal But none of Antarctica's airports could become international. Okay, maybe it's fine to put that it's an "international airport", but I think you should state in the article that it is actually an intercontienantal one. It is unable to reach human-populated areas, like, the REST OF THE WORLD (excluding the Arctic, but that's not a contiaenant!) And for Dorkugal Airways, in my opinion, .co.dk would be much better. Dorkugese love computers and the Internet, since they are all so dorky and stuff. So maybe to express the culture of the dorks, we should name it .co.dk. BUT... it could be known as "Dorkugal Airways" in several cities. Get what I mean? I hope you had joined Airline Mogul. Search for the "20 Year Challange, 1989-2009" private world and go to the "Airline Value" page. You could see Margate Airlines (which I came up with before knowing you did, sometime a year ago) somewhere in the 50-70 places. Speaking of that, don't make the Margate Airlines article. I'll make it. I hope MammothAir will fly to great distances, well, within the range of Antarctica. Re:SPCIA Error Okay. It's just that I tried to make it look more Wikipedian... and to make it suit everyone's airlines. But since it's your article, I won't change it any more. And there's no such thing as Medex, try Antarctic Sea Cargo. P.S. Maple Syrup DOES rock! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 01:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) GET ON YUKON we doign the party NOW PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a rollback! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alex001 He is now banned for ever (And his spare is) So, now, you have nothing to worry about! ----Anniem۝۝se 01:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) GROWL! HOI! Don't edit my articles. Farleya is private. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Why did you muck up my nation? You can rollback all the edits you did. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hold Up Special Don't write more on the Christmas special for a while. I need to read it through first and write some more myself. And I know that it couldn't be finished by Christmas Eve, but I'll try to finish it by New Year's Eve. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 00:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) AHHH! Please come on the Shout Box - I'm bored and it's almost 3am over here! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 02:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Seasonal Awards Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Seasonal Awards Tell me what you think! I don't think we should put "best users" since I don't want too much competition. Getting your article nominated/winning should be award enough. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Aquarius Hey I made a city called Aquarius. Can it be a city that Santo Monte Captio made? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You seem to be the expert. It's yours. Oh and Aquarius is called the Water Carrier of Trans-Antarctica (more star themed stuff) because it supplies water to most of Trans-Antarctica (not all but most).-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) -- AirTerra I can't really work on that article anymore so I'm giving you the keys to it. Enjoy! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Airplane Questions In Eborpas Goes China!, the characters will need to take an airplane to go to the destination. Got any good ones for a trip from Antarctica to China? It takes place around seven years ago, so you can edit one of your airlines and make it more global than just the continent. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fellow Future Pilot Hey, just wanted to tell ya that I'm basically the same as you with airplanes. I want to be a helicopter pilot in the USAF or JASDF when I grow up. What about you? |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure Yeah. It's okay if you use my character as president for FAAA. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 20:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey... This is Akbaboy. I was just going to ask you a question. How do you adopt an article? I am see a lot of adopted articles and I wanna adopt one. Akbaboy | :D 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :D Akbaboy | :D 01:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Into Laws, Acts, and Political Science" So am I. I could really use your help with various government stuff on this site, like the USA, random legislation (try writing some), and other stuff that only I am interested in. We also need to give 2008 Treasurer Elections an expansion. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 21:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ministries Don't worry, I know what you meant. ':)' You will be suprised to know that we have already implemented that on a small scale. In the USA, ministries are called "departments", and we have more than you do, I bet. *The current heads of departments and positions in the Executive Cabinet are... **James Mccane, as the 'Minister of the Environment' **Barrick Abanana, as the 'Minister of the Treasury' ***MobileShroom, as the 'Car Tsar, under the Ministry of the Treasury. ***Jong Arnold, the '''High Advisor to the Treasurer **Doctor John Barrbuh, as the Minister of Health **Tony Tushks, as the Minister of Walruses **The IIRS, headed by Kent Darkley ***...no ideas for other Ministries exist as of now... In regards to the government of the USA, Congress (you call it Parliament) and the Supreme Court are merged as the South Pole Council, and the President of the United States of Antarctica- Billybob -rounds out what little executive section exists. Traditionally speaking, all Ministers and most of their associates in the Cabinet all wear sashes. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 02:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Barrick Abanana is technically Minister of Finance, as he writes the budgets and such, and he keeps the treasury, etc. It is really all of that rolled into one. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 19:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- RE: Ministries *Ministry of Environment **James Mccane *Ministry of Finance **Barrick Abanana *Ministry of Health **Doctor John Barrbuh *Ministry of Education **Alseef *Ministry of Trade and Commerce **That may fall under Barrick, but no word on it. *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Diplomacy can be conducted by most anybody on the Council, or by famous delegates like Explorer. *Ministry of Natural Resources *Ministry of Labor *Ministry of Oceans and Fisheries *Ministry of Agriculture **There are not enough farms in the USA to require oversight. *Ministry of Communications **The Governance does that, but he could be a "diplomat" to the Centriepistula, to negotiate payments and such. ***I thought Saint IGNUcius did that? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 19:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I need yer help! Can you help me? Can you make an airport article for Finestade Land? I can't do it myself. Can you name it FG Airlines? Thanks! I got it already. Thx, though. I need yer help! AGAIN! Do you know how to make infoboxes? If so, can you make one for airports and airlines. It'll make me happy. In fact, everyone! So, plz? 15:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) OK... thx. 15:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) K, we just need one for airlines now. I got the airport infobox covered. Yup. It was very, very, very easy for me and I joined a week ago or somethin'! 16:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Test -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 06:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) -- This is Your Captain Speaking! -- You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 06:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Can you make the airline infobox? I did one! I am too tired. If not, I'll do it tomorrow. Just make sure for the /doc, you do the example. Thx. 17:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Fine, but no touchie the fleet. And don't delete my aircraft parodies on SheepCorps. And you can add to the history, but don't comepletly change it. --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 22:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Not you. I don't even know who you are on the wiki. I was talking to Sanchonachos. So was I! But I know all about you Akaboy. Sancho, did you see all the things I parodied here? --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 22:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did, your parodied Lockheed, Sikorsky, Boeing and some other aircraft company.It think you should add a Snowing C-17 Globemaster III (The ones you see at army bases for military transport).-- This is Your Captain Speaking! You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) To be worked on... SheepLines is a minor international airline, that offers scheduled and charter service to various cities in the Antarctic.The airline has one main hub at South Pole City International Airport and a small focus city at Googolplex International Airport.The airline has over 20 destinations across the continent. In 2008, a PSF commando left the force to become a businesspenguin in the aviation industry.He started the airline as a charter airline, and offers short-haul services to some costal areas in the country from Club Penguin City. After the airline started to have large,financial losses, the CEO sold 50% of the airline to his former commander, Sheepman, who named the airline after himself. In 2009, Sheepman reformed the airline an made it into a small international airline.Soon enough, the airline started attracting many customers.The airline then moved hub operations to South Pole City International Airport. Fleet Snowing 747-400 (7) Snowing 777-300ER (8) Airhail A320-200 (7) Cargo Airhail A330-500 (5) Airhail A340-500 (2) Cabin SheepClass PrestigeClass Economy Class Livery Most of the aircraft are painted with a mainly black paint scheme, the aircraft have the airline's logo on the main body, just above the passenger windows.The aircraft have the airline's symbol on the tailfin of the aircraft. Some aircraft are painted in different liveries, such as one of the Snowing 777-300ER aircraft, which has the flag of Antarctica painted on it, and was a special commemorative livery released in 2009. Sheepman and Major Sheep are different. OMG! It just happened to me, too! I just changed Dan's to the new one and it is broken, too! Use to ask the staff. --Anniem۝۝se Category:Signatures 23:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ternville's Airport Yes, Ternville does indeed have an airport. The airport is underground, technically. Planes fly through openings in the cumulonimbus cloud and land on brightly lit runways (don't worry, it's safe). Actually, they're more like tunnels... Anyway, you can most definitely give Ternville an airline and airport. Design it in whatever way you want, just try to keep the details I gave above in the article... unless there's good reason to chuck them out the window. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions The AMOEBA is 2,000 feet long, 600 feet high, and 600 feet wide. If you want specifications like engine size and such, I'm afraid I haven't come up with anything else -- I'm no aviation expert. As for the speed of the AMOEBA, yes it will be rather slow. That's probably its only flaw -- I had to add one to make sure it wasn't totally powerful. I can increase the size of the engines up to, say, 200 feet, and I think I'll just add two more engines on the sides... As for the fuel issue, that's not really needed. The AMOEBA is refueled whenever need be by pipes passing through portals. Fuel can come in during flight. BTW, thanks for helping me with this AMOEBA thing! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) @MTOW -- Exactly how much is that? About half of the AMOEBA is filled with helium-3, which is 25% lighter than normal helium. As for the other measurements, I'm no expert with that. The AMOEBA doesn't need a fuel tank that's too big, since it has constant access to the government-sponsored plant that makes its fuel (TeleNetz, heehee). Also, MEAPs are pretty small compared to the AMOEBA, about 300 feet in length. BTW, I rescaled the ship. It's now 4,000 feet long and 1,000 feet high and wide. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You Should Probaly Vote No Ban for me Hello Sanchonahos! I Believe you have the right to know that it has been made clear that either the "No Ban at all" or the "Six Mounth Ban" option is going to win all the more little category's like probation and 5 day ban only have 2 or 3 users voting in them.So if you believe that me geting a six mounth long ban is wrong you should vote no ban at all.Besides im thinking about taking a break in a few days anyway. Signed your hope fully friend ~Ben Hun RE: Probation Charter Brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I don't think that it needs anymore to it - but if it does, it can be added right onto the page; Project:Probation Charter. I shall make the page immediately. Thanks for your delightful time and ideas. I think I will add the changes to the template aswell, changing the Image Key or possibly add some more. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) war ok, but dont change my map. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 23:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Healthcare Uhh... heh heh.. Yeah... I wrote about it back in November 2008, after watching twelve hours of C-Span the day before. Look for all blog comments under my name after you read the article. Also, I don't like Obama. He glided to power on a cult of personality, having had only three months of actual political experience before that. He was a senator of Illinois for three years. Most of our nation's Media worshipped him, and we all fell for his amazing orator skills and promises of Hope and Change. He was not as bad as I thought he would be (yet), but still, I wish McCain had won, or even Hillary. I laugh at those who think that Obama the Beast (AKA Antichrist, as described in Revelation). He is NOT the Antichrist, let me make that clear. I also know that he's a natural-born citizen of the United State. Let me also make that clear. When it comes to his religion, it's blurry. He his father was Islam, we know that. His mother's religion is not stated. He attended a shady church based whose "pastor", Jerimiah Wright, was a pundit with a pulpit. He lived in the past, condemning America for the social injustics commited upon her people (slavery, Japanese Internment, Native American Indian relocation, Chinese Exclusion, bombings, ect. ect. ect.), events that were long done. Other speeches mainly involved "getting rid of Whitey" and "militiant" pep-rallies. Mister Wright never used the Word of God to back up his fiery sermons. I can't link you to Mister Wright's sermons because they swear harshly. Also, Obama's promise of transparency was nuked after November 2008. Until just recently, the healthcare debate was not televised. We had to rely on the news to follow it up. Obama, on the campaign trail, stated that he would let the bill be "televised as much as possible on C-Span". In fact, much of it was done in Congress, behind closed doors. [http://www.opencongress.org/bill/111-h3590/text If you want to read the full Healthcare Bill (and not some biased rag), please visit this link.] Everything in the bill is on this page. That's the full text... -and it's HUGE. I pray that you have a fast computer with decen Internet connections. For the Republican's outline of the problems with the bill, see this. For the Wikipedia article, see this. The "Obamacare" title redirects to the real thing. I chose that link because it's catchy and easy to remember. The bill is to be signed into law on March 23rd, 2010. That, at the time of writing, is TOMMORROW. 7 Your Friend, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 21:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: If you want to continue to a friendly debate, please let me know, and I'll find an appropriate place that won't crowd the CPFW. I can't yell at you because you're a calm, rational, well-thought man who enjoys opinions. I look forward to your response. Healthcare YOU THINK PRESIDENT OBAMA IS GOOD? THE GUY IS WORSE THAN MABEL AND WINSTON AND PENGHIS KHAN! It's nuts. The healthcare bill says you get fined if you don't have insurance. And a bunch of other stuff. User:Austin8310 RE-He is good Eh, maybe. But I went to washington the same time as the tea party. BLOCKS OF 20 PEOPLE CONTINUALLY kept walking by from 8 am to 5 pm. The traffic was piled up for miles! I think that shows people don't like it. I don't want to get in a big argument and get banned though. It's happened before. So, I guess Mabel is not really similar. Ah, well, different people have different opinions. -Austin8310 Help! Can you ban this guy? I just wanna know if you can because he's vandalizing everyone's articles and vandalizing the shout box with useless Pokémon junk. Yes, I like Pokémon but this is just annoying for me. Thanks if you can help! Akbaboy | :D 13:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Fellow Canadian! Hi! Nice to meet ya! I'm from Lindsay (about an hour and a half north of the GTA). Anyway, My french spelling and sentence structure is awful, so I'll spare you trying to figure out what I'm saying (I hate my French Class, plus I was in Immersion for half of Grade 5) but I can speak it very well. Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to be here! FileSpark 02:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Your user page Check it! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 01:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Vote on this. Intercontinental Airlines Group Hey I'm making a parody of International Airlines Group. I was planning for Air Arctica (Iberian and Air Europa parody) and CP Airways to merge but is that ok? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) So what can I uses? Remember, after the merge, it will become the third largest airline.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I still need an airline. I think I could use one of these two: *Frosian Airwaves *Finestead Airlines *Aers Frysland *Sheeplines